Debt
by WhereLoyaltiesLie
Summary: After an everyday guy helps a Deoxys, and she takes it upon herself to make it up to him. Rated M for Pokephilia, don't like don't read! Oneshot.


**Hey guys! Switchin' it up with MHuman x FDeoxys. I hope not too many of you find it weird that I find Deoxys extremely attractive. (Don't worry, nothing goes inside a man's ass) With this warning aside, have a good read!**

-x-x-x-

Jay ran. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he had to get away from the chaos. The 23 year-old man tore past his coworkers who were also fleeing from the terrible battle taking place outside. The flood of people escaping from the upper stories of the office building in which he worked carried Jay with them to the bottom floor. Then it seemed to be everyone for themselves. He stared up at the deadly, albeit mesmerizing battle between the two legendaries.

Deoxys, the DNA Pokemon was hurling car after car with psychic energy towards Rayquaza, the Sky High Pokemon who was catching and destroying each car with ease. Jay saw Deoxys change to Speed Forme as Rayquaza prepared a Hyper Beam. Hyper Beam?! From a Pokemon that powerful? Realization hit him and the office worker fled with the rest of the crowd, now desperate to get away from the brutal force that would soon be unleashed.

Sure enough, a humming noise followed by an explosion confirmed Jay's fears. He, along with several others were thrown into the air as the mighty Dragon-Flying Pokemon's attack met the ground. Time seemed to slow and Jay saw, amid the many other midair humans, Deoxys's right side regrow in an instant. He hit the ground and with a new calm, stopped to watch.

Jay clambered onto a nearby parked car and watched the impressive battle. Deoxys changed to Speed Form and seemed to be getting faster and faster, dodging Rayquaza's combo of Dragon Tail and Dragon Claw. The orange and blue Pokemon, now closer than Rayquaza would have liked, swapped to Attack Form and launched itself into the bigger green Pokemon with Psycho Boost.

Unfortunately for Deoxys, Rayquaza endured the hit and was finally able to hit it with Dragon Tail. The DNA Pokemon went flying, smashing through several buildings before all was quiet. Satisfied Deoxys was no longer a threat, Rayquaza let out a roar of triumph and soared back up to the atmosphere and out of sight.

Jay let out his breath, surprised that he was holding it. After realizing what he just watched, he scrambled off the roof of the car and walked quickly to the crater where the two had just fought. He then turned to the buildings Deoxys had vanished through and, following the holes, found the blue and orange Pokemon. It looked extremely battered and had fainted from just one direct hit. The thought of the raw power made Jay shudder.

Conveniently, the building Deoxys had stopped in was a Poke-mart. Thinking for a moment, Jay grabbed a Pokeball and touched it to Deoxys's head. It didn't even attempt to break free as the Pokeball clicked shut. A confirmed capture.

-x-x-x-

Now in the nearby Pokemon Center, Jay handed the Pokeball containing the space-like Pokemon to Nurse Joy.

"If you could-"

"Yeah, I know the drill," the nurse said curtly, cutting him off.

Nodding, he took the Pokeball back and said his thanks. Jay turned towards the exit and left, now heading for home. He brushed his dark brown hair out of his eyes and hurried back to his apartment.

Back in his small two-room 'house,' he held the Pokeball up.

"Come on out, Deoxys."

In a flash of red light, the astral Pokemon appeared and glared at him. Sensing its hostility, Jay put both of his hands up to show he meant no harm.

'How degrading, to be captured.'

"D-Did you just talk to me?!" Jay asked, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

'And I thought humans were smart.' the Deoxys said sardonically. 'Technically, I did not talk to you. I am speaking to you through telepathy. In case you do not understand that, I am using my brain to communicate with yours.'

"I understand telepathy, and I've heard of powerful Psychic Pokemon being able to do it. I'm just a little...surprised."

'Understandably so.' it replied, the voice turning unexpectedly feminine mid-syllable. It sounded like a human attempting to mimic a computer voice, but not unpleasant.

"Did your...voice, so to speak, just change?"

'Again, so naive. I recognize the voice you would associate with me if I told you my sex, so I have put my brainwaves into that frequency.'

"So you're a girl."

'You have finally caught on. Outstanding.'

"Well, now that you're all healed up from that fight with Rayquaza…"

'I misjudged its speed. I will not make that error again.' she interrupted.

"...I'm going to release you." the human continued as he opened the Pokeball and hit the switch on the inside lid before breaking the Pokeball on its hinge.

'Unexpected.'

"Well, I wouldn't keep a Pokemon against its will."

Now it was Deoxys's turn to be surprised.

'You are not going to...keep me?'

"You clearly don't want to be...kept. And I only 'captured' you because you were hurt."

'If this is the case, I owe you my life.' Deoxys said, her expression turning thoughtful. 'The chance of a human finding and keeping me was very high, and you have granted me freedom. So therefore, I will stay until my debt is repaid. If you are ever in need of assistance, give me a shout, or so goes the human expression.'

Jay closed his mouth, processing what she had said. Life debt? It didn't seem that serious, but who was he to argue with a legendary Pokemon? Deciding against telling her it was fine and to forget it, he shrugged.

"Where will you stay?"

'Here.'

"I don't know what you eat."

'I can obtain sustenance perfectly well on my own account.'

"Where will you sleep?"

'On this...couch.' she finished, drawing the word from his brain.

"What will you do all day?"

'Stay by you, as I cannot repay my debt if you are far away.'

"Can't you teleport or something?"

'Exasperatingly, that is one ability I do not have.'

"I have a job, people will stare at you."

'I am aware.'

Seeing that she was determined to pay the debt, Jay shrugged. Soon she would see it was no big deal, he would be perfectly fine like always. Right?

-x-x-x-

Early the next morning as Jay got out of bed, he felt like he was being watched. Sure enough, when he turned on the lamp next to his bed he saw Deoxys sitting on the corner of his bed, staring at him.

'You rest for many hours.'

After Jay got over his shock, Deoxys continued.

'Did I...surprise you? I was bored as I have no need to rest for much longer. I deduced it would be best to watch you.'

"You could at least wake me up and tell me you have nothing to do."

'That would be disturbing you.'

"I may as well get up, since I doubt I'll fall back asleep," Jay sighed, climbing to his feet.

Deoxys silently watched him, floating behind him as Jay dug around his wardrobe, looking for a matching sock. She studied his naked back and memorized what he looked like from behind. Satisfied she would be able to pick him apart from other humans, the DNA Pokemon sat back on the corner of the bed.

Jay turned to go to the bathroom to shower and clean up. Deoxys began to stand again but he motioned for her to stay.

"It's fine, I'm just going to shower. You don't need to get up."

'Very well. I shall wait here.'

Jay left the room and turned into the bathroom, closing the door behind himself. He turned on the shower and relieved himself while waiting for the water to get warm. Satisfied with the water temperature, he set his clothes aside and got into the shower, shutting the glass door behind himself. After cleaning himself, he turned off the water and reached for his towel and dried himself. He climbed out and looked in the mirror at his messy, black hair before dressing himself. Finishing with combing his hair, grabbing his socks and tie, hanging up the towel, and turning off the light, Jay left the bathroom and came into the main room.

As if on cue, Deoxys exited his room and hovered near the sofa, her unblinking eyes following his movements.

"Are you hungry, or?"

'I have found something to consume, yes.'

Nodding, Jay reached for the cereal.

-x-x-x-

No longer hungry, Jay put the bowl in the sink and sat on the sofa, pulling on his socks and shoes. Deoxys observed his clothes, the gray collared shirt and black pants, again memorizing his appearance. Now finished with his tie, Jay stood and strode towards the door.

"Sure you want to come? You can go do...whatever you do, or stay here."

'Repeating what I said earlier, I cannot repay my debt by being far from you.'

"Come on, then. It's gonna be a long day."

Closing the door behind them, Jay led the way to his office building on foot. A brisk ten minute walk (glide for Deoxys) led them to Jay's building, not far from the destroyed street where Deoxys had battled the day before.

Surprisingly, there was almost no trace of the previous battle as construction crews had worked through the night to clean everything up. Jay began to wonder if the building in which he worked as an accountant would even be open. He and Deoxys turned the corner and saw everything looking normal. Jay nodded and headed into the building, with the blue and orange Pokemon drifting after him, studying her surrounds as they went.

Jay tried to act nonchalant and uninterested as many of his coworkers stared and whispered about the Legendary Pokemon following him. He sat down at his normal desk, turned on his computer, and sighed. Deoxys found a chair and moved it next to his before sitting in it.

He went about his day as usual, typing up necessary documents etc. and it was soon lunchtime. Jay got up, as did Deoxys.

'Where are we going now, Jay?'

"Well, it's lunch time. In case you don't-"

'I do know what lunch is,' she said, cutting him off.

"E-Erm, okay. Let's just go then."

Before reaching the elevator, they were intercepted by Jay's boss and his Pokemon, a Krookodile.

"Good morning, err, afternoon, s-"

"What is that **monster** doing here?" Jay's boss cut him off, his accusatory tone setting Deoxys on edge.

"What! She's not a monster!"

"Well, it destroyed the whole street corner yesterday. I won't allow it to stay in this building."

"She was attacked by Rayquaza!"

"Even so, either it goes or you go," the man said angrily, raising one eyebrow and glaring at Jay.

Deoxys watched this exchange with interest. The human seemed upset about her being here. As she was about to speak up, Jay did.

"Fine. I don't want to work somewhere where all Pokemon aren't welcome." Jay retorted with an equal glare.

"Get out, then."

Shaking his head in anger, Jay left the room and went down the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator. Deoxys followed him, more interested. He gave up his source of income so easily, why?

Finally reaching the ground floor, Jay walked wordlessly past the receptionist and out the door. He turned to go home when he stopped and remembered he was hungry. So instead, they crossed the street to the sandwich shop.

'Did you just assume Rayquaza attacked me?' Deoxys asked as they entered the restaurant.

"Yes. It doesn't seem like a smart Pokemon like you would pick a fight you couldn't finish."

'Excellent deduction,' she replied, lightly blushing. She shook herself, wondering why his small compliment made her happy.

Now turning to find a seat, Deoxys followed Jay and they sat across from each other. A waitress took both their orders (but not without a weird look at Deoxys) and the two waited for their food. When they got it, Jay ate slowly, wondering if he had been too quick to quit his job. After all, he needed the money. Looking up, he saw Deoxys absorbing her sandwich through where her mouth might be. Intrigued, he watched the sandwich seemingly disappear into her skin.

'Yes, I have a mouth. It does not work like yours, but it is a mouth nonetheless.'

"I...neat."

Finishing their meals, Jay paid and stood up.

"We may as well go home, I'll look for a new job tomorrow."

'It is so.'

-x-x-x-

Sighing and changing the channel again, Jay looked at the clock. 10 o'clock, I really should go to bed, he thought. As he tried to stand as quietly as he could to avoid waking Deoxys, her eyes shot open and she stood in an instant, on guard. Surprised, Jay fell backwards and hit the back of his head on the metal stand the TV was sitting on.

With a dull thud, Jay was out cold. Deoxys floated over to him, alarmed that he might be injured. Using her psychic power, Deoxys moved Jay onto the sofa and lay her tentacle-like appendages on his forehead. Satisfied that he was only unconscious, she moved the appendages down his face and tilted his head up. Nodding and telling herself she was only seeing to his well-being, Deoxys unconsciously slid onto his lap and kept 'exploring' his torso before deciding to take his shirt off. After all, maybe he hit something else on the way down.

Deoxys was wrapping her tendrous arms around his wrists to 'check for bruises' when Jay's eyes half opened.

"H-Huh? Ow!" he exclaimed as a headache began to form.

'Allow me to help,' Deoxys said, hastily uncoiling her arms and moving them to the sides of her head.

"Thanks, that feels much better."

'You are welcome. After all, if I am the cause of the injury it is only right for me to fix it.'

"I guess," Jay nodded. "Hey, uh...where's my shirt?"

'I-I was, uhm...making sure you weren't hurt anywhere else,' she mumbled, not making eye contact and lightly blushing.

"I'm gonna assume that's why you're...like this?" he continued, gesturing at her sitting on him.

'Y-Yeah,' she agreed, now thoroughly flustered.

"...And are you going to let me up?"

'Sorry, of course,' Deoxys said, moving to the other easy chair.

Jay got to his feet and pulled his shirt on. Looking over at her, he noticed Deoxys wasn't watching him, and was instead wrapping and unwrapping the ends of her arms together, much like humans play with their fingers nervously.

"Do you...want to sleep in my room instead?" Jay asked after taking a deep breath.

'I...am unsure,' she replied, now looking up at him shyly.

"You'll be able to protect me much easier if you're closer," he offered, taking pity on her indecision. Looking closer at her, he noticed how cute Deoxys looked when she was flustered.

'Ah, of course. I will, then.'

Jay thought he saw something resembling a smile on her face, but quickly dismissed it. Turning to go to his room, Deoxys stopped him.

'Where...will I sleep?'

"Of course, you don't want to sleep next to me. I'll get some cushions from the couch and bring it-"

'I...didn't say…' she mumbled, her cheeks turning redder.

"Could you say it again, I didn't hear you."

'I am...not offended at the thought of sharing a bed with you.'

"O-Okay, it's settled then."

-x-x-x-

When Deoxys entered the room, she saw Jay climbing into bed, as close to the nightstand as possible as to not crowd her. Deoxys climbed in on the opposite side and lay next to him. She felt he was still tense because of her.

'If I am hindering you from getting much needed rest, perhaps it isn't practical for me to share a bed with you.'

"N-No, it's fine."

'I can sense your discomfort.'

"I'm not-"

'You are worried I am going to be offended if we make contact, correct?'

"...Well, yeah."

'Rest assured, I will not be...offended,' she said, looking at him with the closest thing to a smile she could manage.

Finally feeling him relax, Deoxys shut her eyes and decided to rest. Assured, Jay moved a little closer to her, their arms almost touching. Wondering if she was doing more than paying back her debt, Jay fell asleep.

It was still early when Deoxys awoke, and it took her a few seconds to realize what was happening. During the night, they had both slept on their sides and Jay had his arms wrapped around her, essentially spooning her. Blushing, Deoxys lay still and enjoyed the feeling of his warm hug.

They lay like this for another hour, Jay's rhythmic breathing lulling Deoxys into a half-asleep state. Unexpectedly, Jay's body pressed against hers and Deoxys flushed once more when she noticed what was now between her legs.

Jay's half-erect member was pushing through his underwear, dangerously close to Deoxys's sex. Considering her options, she slowly pressed her thighs together, squeezing his hard-on. She could do it with him...he was kind enough to release her, stood up to his own boss for her and got fired because of it...not to mention his subtle glances at her slender legs. Maybe this would be a good way to pay him back.

Nodding, she gently rolled him onto his back and pulled back the covers and checked he was still asleep. Seeing it was so, Deoxys used her powers to pull back Jay's underwear and revealed his erection. Just staring at it didn't just make her cheeks feel hot.

Wrapping her tendril-like arms around his member, she slowly began to stroke him. His low groaning noise made her pause, and making sure he was still asleep, she continued. Moving her face closer to Jay's manhood and inhaling the lewd scent just increased her arousal. She felt an odd burning sensation near her stomach and, moving her other arm down to her sacred area, noted she was wet. Stealing the information from Jay's sleeping brain, she deduced what was happening.

Taking another whiff of the lewd scent, Deoxys lowered her mouth to Jay's member like the female human she saw in Jay's memory. Her facial skin parted as his manhood pierced Deoxys's mouth. Her long tongue wrapped around the tip as she took him deeper, fitting half of his cock into her tight mouth.

Deoxys pushed his member deeper into her mouth, the tip sliding into her throat. Taking a few seconds to control her gag reflex, she touched her face to his crotch, now fully deepthroating his member. Deoxys began slowly moving her head up and down on his manhood, sliding her tongue all around it and making slurping noises.

With a loud groan, Jay's eyes fluttered open and he looked down. What he saw made him throw his head back on the pillow, wondering if he was actually awake.

'Good morning.'

"A-Ahh...what are you d-doing?"

'Paying you back.'

"For w-what...fuck," Jay exclaimed mid-sentence when Deoxys's tongue spasmed against the tip of his member.

'You released me, and I caused you to lose your job,' she explained, making eye contact with him while taking all of his cock.

"But I d-don't need any...gah, payment. I did what any n-normal person would do."

'A normal person would have kept me, as I am considered by humans a...Legendary Pokemon. I also do not see you resisting.'

"That m-mouth of yours feels so d-damn good."

With an expression that could only be described as seductive, Deoxys agonizingly slowly pulled away, leaving his saliva-soaked cock twitching in the cold air.

'Please, just allow me to repay you. Do not act as if it is unpleasant what I am doing.'

"F-Fine."

Satisfied with his answer, Deoxys went back to sucking him off, wrapping her tongue around his sensitive tip. Teasing him further, she moved her head back so she was only sucking on his tip and wrapped the ends of her arms around his manhood. Scooping up his precum with her tongue and swallowing it aroused her more and, shifting to lay on her stomach, Deoxys began to play with herself.

With one arm coiled around Jay's member, her other appendage snaked down her own body and stopped at her entrance, normally invisible but now slick with arousal. Rubbing her opening, Deoxys made an audible purring noise, her vibrating throat causing Jay more pleasure.

"D-Deoxys I'm getting...close."

'Go ahead.'

Jay let out a low moan as his member throbbed, painting Deoxys's mouth and throat white with his hot semen. Deoxys closed her eyes and swallowed it all before taking her mouth off his member with a small _pop! _She then looked up at him, half-opening her eyes seductively before continuing.

'De. Li. Cious.' Deoxys stated, separating each syllable.

"T-Thanks," Jay said, still panting.

'Now it is time for the main event.'

"Wait, y-you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

'Oh? What if I want to?' she teased, moving up his body and sitting on his stomach.

Jay went silent, his cheeks turning red. He noticed her slick entrance and swallowed audibly.

'I will do all the...work,' she conceded, sliding back over his hardening member.

"O-Okay."

Still looking down at him, she paused and held her entrance over his member. Satisfied he was back to full arousal, Deoxys sank down on his manhood, moaning as she was penetrated. Her lack of hymen didn't surprise Jay, as Deoxys wasn't even from Earth. What was surprising, however, was how tightly she was squeezing his member, crushing it with her need and drowning it in her arousal.

Now adjusted to feeling Jay inside her, Deoxys began to move up and down, humming loudly in happiness. Her long arms rested on his chest and Deoxys was riding him faster, her hips slamming down mercilessly as his cock impaled her repeatedly.

'O-Oh...Arceus, this feeling…' Deoxys moaned out, grinding against Jay's base with every thrust.

"You feel a-amazing, Deoxys."

Jay also began to push up into her, timing his movement so when she came down he went up, forcing his entire member into her. Deoxys's humming turned to full-blown moans due to this treatment, and she knew she wouldn't last long.

Minute after minute of this amazing feeling was wearing away at Deoxys's resolve and with a loud cry that rumbled in her throat, she came. Her copious love juices flooded over his crotch area and Jay kept ramming her through it.

'You are...not gi- ah! Giving me a...break, no?' Deoxys asked, through her loud moans.

"I didn't think you...agh, wanted me to," Jay responded, feeling a little guilty.

'Then you...are correct.'

Chuckling, Jay continued to rut her until the pressure in his member became almost too much to suppress.

"H-Hey I'm-"

'I know, and I do not care. Go ahead.'

Nodding, Jay gave a final few thrusts before erupting inside her. Rope after rope of his goey seed coated her insides. With a scream Jay could only describe as primal, Deoxys came as well, constricting his member almost painfully throughout both of their orgasms.

At last, Deoxys unplugged herself from him and lay next to him, breathing heavily.

'That was better than anything I have ever experienced.'

"I'm glad I could help."

'No, I am glad to have done it. Perhaps I shall stay with you, as my debt might not be fully repaid.'

"I...I would like that. A lot."

'Then it shall be so.'

-x-x-x-

**HOLY ARCEUS! This story took an unholy amount of time, and I am exhausted! Hope you enjoyed reading, and be sure to leave me a review or send me a PM with a request! With that aside, I'm gonna go to sleep...for about a day.**

**Good whatever time of day you're reading this at,**

**/Loyalties**


End file.
